Something's Wrong Here
by Shameful-Folly
Summary: Something IS wrong here... Crack!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Hope you enjoy!

Sakura awoke to hear birds chirping, bees buzzing and some awful, awful person knocking on her door. Growling she threw back the covers and running a hand through her shoulder length pink locks, went to see who had so _rudely_ awakened her. "NARUTO IF THAT'S YOU I SWE-" She broke off when she answered the door and instead of the blonde goofball she had been expecting, there stood a Llama in a suit. She stared in disbelief before rubbing her eyes. '_This has to be a dream.. either that or I'm_ _losing my mind_.' She thought as she looked up again. '_Yup, losing my mind_.' Shaking her head, she said, "What can I do for you Lee-kun?" He had a look of slight confusion on his face, as if he didn't quite know what he was doing there. "I-I'm not sure how I got here… I could have sworn I was heading towards the training fields..?"

Now Sakura gave him a look of confusion. "Well Lee, my house is obviously not the training fields, so if you don't mind I think I'll go back to bed." Lee nodded still lost in thought. Sakura began closing the door and then pulled it wide open again staring out across the busy street. Where she could have sworn a llama was standing. She blinked, no llama. '_Kami help me_.' She pleaded as she promptly shut the door, went back to her room and crawled under her covers.

.

.

Koi

.

.

Kiba was running for his life, looking for a place to hide, any place to hide before that, that _maniac_ he called a teammate found him. Searching around frantically his eyes landed on a certain pink-haired kunoichi's house. He ran over and started crazily banging on her door. "Let me in!" He whisper shouted for fear of being heard by him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kiba flinched at the yell from inside, she didn't seem to be in a very good mood. But frankly at that moment he didn't care, he just wanted to survive. Akamaru gave a soft whine and Kiba soon after heard, "Here's Shino!" Followed by a mumbled "Not here either." '_Damn it! OPEN UP SAKURA! OPEN THE FUCK UP!_' He mentally screamed.

The door flew open, Sakura glared at him and was about to start yelling, but he quickly covered her mouth and shoved her inside. Shutting the door behind them and locking it. "_Kiba!_" She growled angry at the invasion of personal space. "Shhh! Shut up! He'll hear you!" He whispered panicking. "I don't care who you're playing stupid games with Kiba! Do NOT involve me!" "Oh Kami shut the fuck up woman!" He hissed.

"_What_ did you say?" She asked dangerously, Kiba's eye's widened as he heard Shino humming softly outside. "Shh, shh! Look I'm sorry okay? Shino has gone absolutely insane. He tried to eat Akamaru and me!" Sakura stared blankly at him. "He tried to _eat_ you?" She asked incredulously. "Yes.." Kiba answered quietly, then as an afterthought. "Do you have a basement?" He wouldn't feel safe until he _knew_ that Shino could neither hear nor see him.

"Uhh, yeah." she said, "Will you tell me exactly what happened If I take you there?" Kiba nearly kissed her. "Yes of course, just please!" He begged. "Follow me." She replied and began walking deep, deep into her house.

.

.

Koi

.

.

Down went the young hyuuga heiress into the depths of hell of which she was ruler. "Your majesty!" Cried the demons and lost souls bowing as she walked past, one of whom dared put his hands a tad bit too far out, which could have tripped her. She gave him a glare, which popped his head instantaneously. "Mwahahahaha!" She laughed as she entered her evil office of evilness, where she gave evil deeds to evil demons to carry out evilly in the world above. "My dearest ruler, for whom I have the utmost and undying loyalty and love, what is it you with of me?" Asked one of her many elite demon servants. She smirked (Evilly, in case you were wondering.) "Put worms in Naruto's ramen! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hinata woke abruptly, putting a hand to her forehead she whispered. "Kami what on earth was I dreaming about?"

.

.

.

Okay that was the first chapter, hope you like it, if not that's okay too.


	2. Chapter 2

**SexyBeastLeviathan, Thankssss so much for reviewing and favouriting!**

.

.

Koi

.

.

Kiba glanced around the basement, which he and Sakura now sat cross-legged on the floor in. It was rather musty, filled with books and scrolls. He didn't mind though as long as Shino had no idea where they were.

"Okay.. So you're saying Shino, _Shino_ is a cannibal?" Kiba nodded with a slight grimace, while stroking Akamaru for comfort. "I just… I don't know how to believe this, tell me what happened." Sakura said shaking her head. "He.." Kiba trailed off taking a deep breath.

"We were training.. and I had gotten close enough to attack, when he grabbed my arm and bit it. At first I just thought that he was being dumb, that maybe he had thought that would get me to back away or something. I mean, why wouldn't he use his bugs for that?"

"Anyway I was about to bite back when he… He started _chewing_ and Sakura," He said grabbing her arm suddenly. "he sounded like he was really enjoying it." Kiba's bottom lip started to tremble slightly. "And then Aka-Akamaru he tried to rescue me bu-but Sh-Shino started putting _pepper_ on him… I-I don't even know where he got it…"

Sakura listened intently, this, how could this be? Shino had always seemed so sane to her. "How did you get away?" She asked softly, Kiba shook away the memories letting go of Sakura's arm he said. "I think I just.. Punched him?…" "You think?" He nodded slowly. "I.. it was all a blur after the pepper.."

'_A punch? Wouldn't that be too easy?'_ Thought Kiba trying desperately to remember how he had gotten away. '_Oh Kami.. What if he planned this?_ _What if he knew I would go to Sakura's house? Oh wait even I didn't know…_ _WHAT IF HE CAN SEE THE FUTURE?!'_ Kiba shot up and looked around frantically as if Shino would materialize from the shadows.

"Kiba! Calm down, Shino can't get you here! He doesn't even know where you are." Sakura said trying to get him to sit back down. He grabbed her arms again, shaking her he said in a panicky voice. "Sakura, what if Shino can see the future?!" She sighed.. It was going to be a long day.

.

.

Koi

.

.

Naruto was on his way to the ramen stand, lately he hadn't been enjoying it as much. He pondered this, '_Maybe I eat there too often?'_ He thought tilting his head. '_Nah! That's ridiculous. It must be that weird guy_ _whose been out front lately…._' Yeah that must have been it, that guy who seemed strangely familiar. Speaking of _that_ guy, there he was sitting outside of the ramen stand.

Smoking something, not a cigarette, Naruto had seen Asuma smoke those. This didn't look exactly the same and they always made this guy act _weird_. Naruto shrugged '_Oh well._' "Hey dudeee, wanna try it?" Said the strange man, holding the non-cigarette out to Naruto.

Naruto's nose scrunched up in distaste, the smoke from the cigarette thing smelled awful, he could only imagine how it _tasted_. "Uh no thanks." He replied shaking his head, "Aww come on Naruto… Bro.." Naruto stopped his protests immediately. "How," He started slowly. "Do you know my name?"

The strange man looked at him as if it was obvious who he was. "Dobe." Was all he said and Naruto instantly knew who he was. "SASUKE?! WHAT THE HELL? YOU…. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKING?" He took another look at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _WEARING_?" "Tye dye mann, oro-dude turned me on to it.." Sasuke replied calmly, Naruto stared at him dumbfounded.

"Oro-dude? what the hell….?" Sasuke started giggling, placing a hand over his bearded mouth he said; "Naruto bro you're one funny dude.." He opened his arms expectantly and Naruto took a step back looking at him suspiciously. "What do you want..?" "Come here and hug me… Show the love man." He shook his arms waiting. "Uh.. The love? You want me… To show you love? What the fuck did Orochimaru _do_ to you?" Sasuke shook his head. "He taught me.. That peace was the only way to solve conflict Naru-kun-bro." Naruto's eye twitched. "Orochimaru, Killed the Third Hokage Sasuke, he wants to destroy the leaf village… He doesn't want peace." "No bro, no." "What do you mean 'No'? People witnessed it!"

Sasuke finally dropped his arms giving up the idea of a hug, for now. "Oro-Dude told me the truth that wasn't him, It was an evil Llama _disguised_ as him." Naruto nodded slowly, backing away. "Yeah, That.. That makes perfect sense Sasuke. I believe you completely, It uh, has been really nice seeing you again. But I have to go.. Sakura-chan wanted me for something…" Sasuke lifted his hand in a small wave and Naruto turned and ran for dear life.

.

.

Koi

.

.

_Ding Dong!_ Sakura looked up then back to Kiba worriedly, who was rocking back and forth in a corner. "I'll be right back, don't worry." She said softly, he whined slightly in response. "Stay here." This time a small nod, she went upstairs quickly and ran to her door, opening it she said, "Hel-" She stopped abruptly, Shino stood in the doorway. "Hello Sakura," He said "I can see the future." She stiffened gripping the door knob tightly. "I'm just kiddin ya! Hahahahaha! Actually I just wanted to know if you've seen Kiba?"

She sighed in relief, "Uh, yeah I have he was here a little while ago, dunno where he is now though sorry, told him to go play his games somewhere else. Have you tried Hinata's?" She only half lied, after all the best lies had a grain of truth right? Though she probably shouldn't have given him the idea to go to Hinata's house.

Shino nodded. "I see, well tell me if you see him. We have some unfinished business." "Will do." He smiled, or at least she assumed he did. "Nice talking with you _Sa_-_ku_-_ra_." He said slightly seductively. "Uhh you too, I uh am going to go take a shower now…" She replied trailing off. "Of course, you do that." The same seductive tone. "Yeah, bye." He laughed "Goodbye _Sakura_." She shut the door, locked it and ran back downstairs.

.

.

Koi

.

.

**Hope you enjoyed it! It's a bit longer than the last yay!**


End file.
